Strawberry tongue
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: El precio de lavarse los dientes dos o tres veces para desvanecer el sabor empalagoso, vale la pena. [One-shot. OtaYuri. Fluff & kisses. Relación establecida. Post-YOI].


**Disclaimer: Todo a Kubo-sama y Sayo-chan. Hell yeah!**

 **N/A:** ¡Al fin pude escribir algo fluffy y un poco más largo para estos dos! *cries in Spanish*. Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias. Love every single one of you! :)

Regresaré a corregir si hace falta. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

 **Strawberry tongue**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri Plisetsky aborrece los dulces. Pero no es tan malo como parece. Negar un chocolate ocasional o un pastel que se ve apetitoso después del entrenamiento sería un crimen, incluso para él. Tarde o temprano, los placeres de la comida y sus sabores son irresistibles cuando se está bajo la influencia de la adolescencia tardía. Si Yakov no se entera, ¿qué más da? La dieta de cualquier atleta es otro factor que contribuye a sucumbir con las tentaciones fortuitas.

Así que no está _tan_ mal. El pan se deshace deprisa mientras la base de dulce es un complemento aceptable, y sabe a fruta artificial, sí. La textura delgada resulta ser satisfactoria, al igual que la leve capa de caramelo rosa. No es la mejor golosina del mundo, pero sigue sin estar _tan_ mal. De todas las extrañas cosas japonesas que yacen encima de su mesa en forma de obsequio amistoso, esta es una de sus favoritas. Son fáciles de comer porque son pequeñas para digerir sin lamentarse con futuros kilos extra que poco le importan. Aunque suba veinte kilos, Mila seguiría mencionando su cintura de _ballerina_ -hada rusa como un atributo eso no está _tan_ mal. Sin embargo, si habla de lo que sí está _bien_ , cierto es que no sabe por dónde comenzar. La idea de compartir la baba de alguien en la comida ajena le resulta asquerosa e inconcebible. (Aún lo cree un hecho). No obstante, el calor familiar dentro de su boca le recuerda un pequeño detalle. Sus dientes contrayéndose de disgusto por el obstáculo azucarado, no hacen más que reafirmar.

El fulgor enrojecido de sus mejillas es otro manojo de evidencias, palpadas por manos que sostienen su rostro gentilmente, y le impiden pensar con claridad. La cercanía no es extraña, ni nueva. Se atreve a pensar, de hecho, que para su edad actual ya es algo habitual. No es tan raro como antes, o de eso se convence él. Uno de sus tantos impulsos es permitirse ser inmodesto a veces. Recibir besos constantes de su pareja no es algo malo, la presunción se justifica bastante bien en base a dicho argumento.

Por ello, duda que lo incómodo se trate de compartir el mismo espacio. La _temible_ verdad recae en la segunda situación. Esa que daña un poquito su propio orgullo al admitir muchos hechos de golpe. Por ejemplo, la afable manera en que sus labios encajan, sin problemas, en los contrarios para evitar la caída de cualquier migaja de pan. _Ah sí._ Es una de esas circunstancias que están bien. Es un beso como tal. No niega eso. Sus bocas comparten el mismo aire, tientan con esa íntima determinación a pesar de no ser la primera vez, exploran la superficie externa e interna donde las partículas de su amor derretido y con sabor a frutilla roja se entremezclan. Dos años han pasado desde el primer "contacto" (el primer beso que se niega a llamar por lo que es cuando se siente demasiado avergonzado) empero, la sensación perdura tan vivaz como antes. Inmaculada, memorable, deseosa. Propia de dos personas que consideran su vida amorosa… ¿profunda? O algo así. Han compartido muchas cosas juntos en diversos aspectos. Profesionales, personales, incluso unos muy banales. No es como que Yuri sienta que Beka es el amor de su vida ni nada por el estilo. El kazajo es su novio, por supuesto. Aceptarlo no es fácil como es de esperarse. El tiempo se encarga de volverlo evidente.

Yuri Plisetsky aborrece los dulces. Pero no es tan alarmante, ya no. Una tarde entera probando golosinas típicas de Japón -cortesías del katsudon- le alteran su opinión no tan estricta. Al principio las prueba solo, después de entrenar, cuando Yakov ha parado de gritarle que deje de hacer cuádruples de sobra en su programa largo.

Comienza con paletas que no son diferentes de las rusas. En realidad, lo único distinto es la cantidad de azúcar. Lo mismo ocurre con algunos chocolates y una que otra botana dulcificada. _¿Hay algo qué no endulcen estos japoneses?,_ se pregunta. Eventualmente, llega a su casa con la abastecida bolsa de dulces, llevándose la sorpresa de que Otabek ya lo está esperando para comer.

Sus interacciones suelen ser de naturaleza juguetona, más por parte de Yuri. Beka se acopla a sus deseos, pero hay pequeños momentos en los que el mayor los sorprende a ambos.

— ¿Quién te dio todos esos dulces? — Le pregunta sin ocultar su merodeo.

—El Katsudon, o eso dice la tarjeta. Por cómo está escrito, creo que en realidad fue Viktor.

Entonces los dos se sonríen en silencio para saludarse tras un largo día. Es la rutina disfrutable y una manera de decirse lo mucho que se han extrañado. Yuri deposita la bolsa encima de la mesa, prosiguiendo a quitarse los guantes para lavar sus manos en el fregadero. Su mente se debate en el platillo que los dos comerán durante la cena. No sabe si los piroshki son suficientes o de plano sería más viable pedir una pizza. Está tan concentrado en ello que la pregunta crucial lo toma con la guardia baja. Sucede que Otabek es, en varios sentidos, una persona curiosa. No por nada se había fijado en él, viendo más allá de su mirada gélida con objetivos claros desde la infancia, en donde su vida consistía en la búsqueda de una sofisticación disciplinada, en un deporte tal como el patinaje. Las palabras que marcan su relación jamás son olvidadas por el muchacho rubio. _Tenías_ ( _tienes) los ojos de un soldado. Seamos amigos (seamos novios), ¿vale?_

— Yuri, ¿Éstos son pockies?

Una cosa lleva a la otra. Primero es la mirada, luego la cautelosa toma de uno de los dulces, después la disminución de distancia, con la golosina sobresaliendo en la punta de su-. _Carajo._

La habilidad para ser incitante sin pretenderlo, fracasar cuando la coquetería se le escapa de las manos y pasa a las de Beka. Sea como sea, a Yuri no le molesta. Los dulces siguen siendo poca cosa, ellos no son los que le hacen estremecerse al punto del delirio, su cubierta menos. Desde el inicio es Otabek y su pinta de chico malo; el único capaz de contar con la destreza para tocar las partes favoritas que forman parte de aquel rostro olímpico, sin recibir insulto alguno. Los ojos aguamarina se rinden a los oscuros, segundos antes de pegar sus semblantes como cualquier pareja lo hace, solo que, gracias al pocky que empiezan a ingerir en pequeñas mordidas, el acto se convierte en algo interesante. Es cursi por un lado. Por el otro, es atrevido. Realmente no puede quejarse. La fresa artificial, derretida en su lengua, empieza a saber mejor de lo que la empresa de esas golosinas pretende de seguro.

Cada centímetro masticado es una distancia menos para consumar el tan ansiado gesto de afecto. Sus labios se rozan en un gesto suave que desaparece cuando en serio se acarician. Yuri suelta un suspiro de satisfacción cuando la peculiar punta toca la suya y se funden, profundizando el beso, empujando pequeños trozos de pocky restante en el medio.

Desconoce si los jadeos exasperados por aire son de él o de Otabek, pero no es de importancia suficiente porque sus manos se encargan de impedir cualquier separación posible. El hecho de compartir fluidos cuando se come, le sigue pareciendo asqueroso. Lo cree a duras penas. No obstante, sus labios no ceden. Continúan indagando hasta hartarse del sabor a fruto dulce, presente, inclusive tras obligarse a romper semejante beso.

Un sonido posterior y húmedo, se dispersa por la cocina. Consecutivamente, sus orbes se reúnen con la mirada ónix, buscando algún indicio de cómo se siente Beka. Yuri se considera bastante bueno para saber cuál será el siguiente movimiento de su novio. Al menos cuando se tratan de esos "cariñitos". De todas formas, su orgullo se halla por los suelos. Si se dedicara a contar las opiniones que desaparecen o cambian por culpa de Otabek, bueno, sobra decir que ese es un hecho tanto positivo como negativo (para él, a nivel _personal_ ). No hay modo de que pueda volverse peor en esta ocasión. Si tan sólo Beka no dijera nada, si tan sólo volviera a besarlo…

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, el kazajo sonríe un poco, casi con malicia, antes de tomar al menor entre sus brazos sin romper el contacto visual, inclinándose para darle a su hada rusa un motivo para brillar en rubores dedicados a él. Dispuesto a seguir arruinándolo para _bien_ , alentando un poco su lado vivaracho.

—Yuri, ¿quieres otro? —Exclama, muy bajito, sin perderse la oportunidad de escucharse seductivo a oídos del rubio.

Al tragar saliva, el sabor a fruta del bosque se rehúsa a desaparecer.

 _Oh, joder._

La caja de pocky termina vacía después de medianoche.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Yuri Plisetsky no deja de aborrecer los dulces, pero concluye que si se trata de comerlos en compañía de Otabek, la repentina prisa de querer compartir es _estimulante_. El precio de lavarse los dientes dos o tres veces para desvanecer el sabor empalagoso, vale la pena.


End file.
